Jason Vs Spider Man
by Pogo The Klown
Summary: Freddy Kruger, in order to take over New York City and become even more powerful, enlists the help of Jason once more to get rid of Spider Man. Venom and Carnage play a part in this Fan-Fic as well! Please give me feedback, and I'll write more!


JASON  
Vs.  
SPIDER-MAN  
  
A Work of Fan Fiction by Spencer Hall  
  
Friday The 13th & Jason Voorhees are copyrighted materials of New Line  
Cinema.  
  
Spider Man is copyrighted material of Marvel Comics, Inc.  
  
This is a work of fan fiction. It is not intended for profit. Please don't  
sue me. I have no money.  
  
PROLOGUE  
It was a quiet night in New York City...quite unusual for a town of its magnitude. Perhaps all of the criminals that once roamed the streets have been scared away by the web-slinging hero known only as Spider Man. Or perhaps there is something else stirring in this giant city...  
  
THWIP! Spider Man's webbing stuck to the window of the skyscraper as he swung from building to building. Suddenly he stopped. A strange dart of energy raged through his head, alerting him that something terrible was going on. In his mind, he saw windows smashing, and men leaping out with huge, burlap sacks overflowing with money. "The bank!" he thought. He extended his arm, pressed two fingers into his lower palm, and watched as the webbing shot from his hand and onto the next building. As he swung towards the bank, Spider Man could only hope that he reached the bank in time.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
No one had been to Camp Crystal Lake in quite a long time. Ever since the Crystal Lake Killer, Jason Voorhees', monstrous battle with Freddy Kruger all those years ago, the area had been void of people, aside from occasional teens who think it would be great fun to wander Jason's killing grounds. Of course, one can certainly guess what happens to those people.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't be here, Tom" Jane exclaimed, in a quiet, almost frightened voice. "What's the problem? Oh, is that Jason Voorhees crap still bothering you? Look, that Ralph guy was just crazy. Don't take anything he says seriously." Tom replied. "I know, but..." Jane's voice trailed off as Tom leaned her head upward and kissed her. She could have sworn she heard something, but all thought was lost as passion overtook her.  
  
THUD. THUD. THUD. The sound of Jason Voorhees' huge boots should have been noticeable by anyone, but somehow the bulky killer managed to maintain silence as he made his way towards the tent. The shadows of Tom and Jane could be seen from outside, and Jason could see that they were making love. But he didn't care. They let him drown. Mommy said to kill them, and so it shall be done. Jason could hear the girl moaning from the tent. He took a look at the machete gripped in his right hand, and began lumbering towards the two teens. He had to fulfill Mommy's wish.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Jane asked. "Jane, this is starting to get really old, y'know?" Tom replied in an annoyed tone. She rolled over and put on her t-shirt. "I know I heard something, Tom. Would you please just go outside and check?" Tom said nothing. With an agitated look on his face, he got up and went outside. Tom looked around, and just as he thought, no one was outside. "Jane, there's no one ou-"Tom's voice was cut off as the massive blade sliced into his chest. He looked up to see the figure only rumored to exist, Jason Voorhees, standing over him, staring coldly down at him. "Tom," Jane said from inside the tent, "Are you ok?" It was then that she noticed the shadow standing over the side of the tent. It was much too tall to be Tom. Then it hit her. Jason! She scurried out of the tent, ignoring Tom's corpse lying on the ground, and began to run to an unknown destination. After a while of running, she had to stop. She looked all around her, but saw nothing. It was now that the realization of Tom's death hit her, and she began to bawl like a child. She fell to her knees, weeping into her hands.  
  
THUD. THUD. She heard the sound almost immediately. She jerked her head from her hands and looked up...just in time to see the machete swinging towards her skull.  
  
Jason looked down at his work, wondering if Mommy would finally be pleased. Then, just as the thought passed his mind, a voice took it's place. "Jason!" it said to him. It was Mommy. "Jason...my special, special boy. You've done such a good job pleasing Mommy. But there is something I need you to do." Jason stood firmly in place, awaiting instructions from his mother. "I need you to go back to New York. Yes, you remember that place, don't you, Jason? You must go to New York City, you have unfinished business there. Go now, Jason!" Jason obeyed, as usual, and walked off into the distance, almost disappearing into the fog.  
  
Somewhere in the distance, Freddy laughed......  
  
CHAPTER TWO "What is this crap, Peter?" Jameson yelled. "I pay you to take pictures of Spider Man, not crap like this!" He threw the photographs into the trash bin. "Now go out and get me some pictures I can use, or you're fired!" Peter didn't say a word.  
  
As he walked out of the huge office building, Peter suddenly had a thought of Mary Jane. But the thought quickly passed as the sound of a car horn entered his ears. "Get out of the road, jackass!" A voice yelled as a car went zooming past him, splashing water all over his brand-new t-shirt. Peter sighed. "It's going to be a long day." He said to himself.  
  
TWHIP! It was a sound Peter was all too familiar with. He heard it every night while he swung all around the city, keeping it as safe as he could with the powers that had been bestowed upon him. And tonight was no exception. His "spidey sense" had told him that a building was on fire somewhere downtown, and he rushed to the scene. When he arrived, it was much worse than he thought. At least half of the building had already been charred. He swung down next to the police officer standing near the building. "Are there any people inside?" he asked the chubby cop. "Yeah, there's a baby on the second floor. But-"The cop stopped talking, because Spider Man was already running towards the building. "Freakin' nuts..." the cop muttered, as he watched Spider Man run into the collapsing building.  
  
Spider Man ran through the building with inhuman speed, making his way to the second floor. He could hear the baby crying now, and he ran even faster, determined to save this child. The crying was getting louder now, and it was coming from a door at the end of the hallway. After about three hard kicks, the door flew off it's hinges easily. Spider Man looked all around the room, and finally noticed the crib through the smoke. He ran to it, and grabbed the baby inside, thinking it strange that it had now stopped crying. He ran back down the stairs, and out the front door. He thanked God when he turned around to watch the building collapse into nothing before his eyes. Two crying people ran up to Spider Man, hugging him and shouting praises in another language. He handed them the child, and swung off into the night.  
  
CHAPTER THREE Yes. Jason did remember New York. Not very much, but slightly. But somehow, New York looked much different now to Jason, since he had no recognition that it had been around 20 years since he was in Manhattan. "Jason!" It was Mommy's voice in his head again. "Jason, you've arrived already? Good job, son. But now that you're here, you must take care of something for me. There is a person in this city known as Spider Man. He is a very bad person, and he must be punished! Now go and do as Mommy says, Jason!" Jason lumbered off into the dark night.  
  
"That's it, you big, stupid dog," Freddy sneered, "Get rid of Spider Man for me. I've got big plans for this city!" Freddy's laughed echoed in the night.  
  
Jason walked down the streets of New York, searching for this Spider Man that Mommy wanted him to kill. Then, suddenly, he felt something being jammed into his back. He jerked around to face a group of three teenagers, all wearing hooded sweatshirts, brandishing knives and guns. One of the kids stepped forward. "Hey there, pal," the kid said to Jason, "why don't you just make this easy on yourself and give us your cash?" Jason reached around and pulled out the small object resting in his lower back. It was a knife. He looked at it for a moment, and then threw it at the smirking teen standing before him. But right before the knife was about to make contact, something snatched it out of thin air...something that looked an awful lot like spider web. "Oh, crap, it's Spider Man! Let's get the heck outta here!" One of the kids yelled, and the three turned and fled. Spider Man swung down to face this masked man. "Watch it with those toys, buddy, you might put someone's eye out!" He said to Jason. Jason tilted his head to the side, confused. Then the memory of what Mommy had told him earlier crossed his mind. Kill Spider Man, he remembered. That's what Mommy had said. Jason swung the machete down towards Spider Man, but he quickly darted out of the way. Spider Man sighed. "You guys never learn, do you?" he said as he shot a blast of webbing onto Jason's mask, blinding him. Now Jason was just swinging his machete wildly, trying to hit whatever he could. Spider Man jumped all around, avoiding the staggering Jason. Then, he shot a burst of webbing at Jason's feet, tripping him up. Jason still struggled to kill Spider Man, wiggling and still trying to swing his machete. "Boy, this guy never gives up." Spider Man said to himself. He shot three more bursts of web at Jason. One of them yanked his machete away from him, and the other two encircled his body, rendering him motionless. "It looks like he's down for the count...for now, at least." Spider Man said. Then he heard sirens in the distance, so Spider Man quickly swung away, hoping that the Police could handle this guy.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR Venom stared coldly from the top of the building, watching the Police carry the struggling Jason into an armored car. "He was here. The Spider was here." Venom hissed as he continued to watch the scene like a hawk. "We will stop him," Venom said, "we will kill the Spider once and for all. Then the city will belong to us." It was then that Venom noticed something below. The armored car was rocking back and fourth, and suddenly was turned over on its side. Then, a huge fist punched it's way through the side of the triple-thick steel vehicle. "Who is this?" Venom asked himself. "He is very strong, indeed. We could use him to kill the Spider." Venom continued to watch as Jason used his hands to pry the vehicle apart, making just enough room for him to climb out. More Police were on the scene now, shooting their guns at this seemingly unstoppable being. Jason punched one of the police officers through the chest, killing him instantly. The other Police officers quickly fled the scene to avoid the same fate. "Yessss," Venom said, "We will use him. He will help us to kill the Spider. Then, nothing will stop us. Nothing." Venom used his own brand of webbing to swing down towards Jason, who was now walking away from the scene. "We must not let him leave!" Venom said to himself, swinging faster. He stopped on the ground behind Jason, and shot a blast of web at him to get his attention. Jason turned around and began walking towards Venom. "Yesss, that's it." Venom sneered. "We don't need you anymore, Eddie. We need this one now. Time to go." Then, just as quickly as it had come, the Venom symbiote de-attached itself from Eddie Brock. Jason tilted his head, not having the slightest idea what was happening. The naked body of Eddie Brock lie in the street. It was unknown if he was even alive. The Venom symbiote made it's way towards Jason, and leapt towards his mask. Jason raised his hand, but the symbiote slid easily through his fingers. It covered his mask, and made it's way all over his body in no time. The figure of Jason had disappeared. Now, there was only...Venom. He flexed his arms and legs, and cracked his neck, still getting used to this new host. Venom knew then that this host was much more powerful than Eddie. "Now no one can stop us. No one!" Venom shouted in triumph. Then he looked over and noticed something the Spider left behind. It was Jason's machete. Venom walked over to it, picked it up, and examined it. "Yessss, we like this weapon. We shall use it." Venom said as he removed the webbing from it's handle and blade. "The Spider cannot win," Venom said, "We will rid ourselves of it for all time. No one stands a chance against us." Venom walked off into the distance.  
  
Deep in a dark alley, a pair of eyes could be seen glowing. Carnage hissed, "We shall see how powerful you are, Venom." Then he slowly trudged back into the darkness... 


End file.
